A Cruise Ship Ride
by Riley Roseclear
Summary: Because somewhere behind closed doors, Derek's more than just the asshole womanizer and Casey's more than the badass of Dobry Hall. This is how they met, how they fell in love, how they fought, how they made up, how they parted... is there a second chance for the DaIsy /Dasey/ to bloom? Dalton!Verse
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Cruise Ship Ride

**Summary: **Because somewhere behind closed doors, Derek's more than just the asshole womanizer and Casey's more than the badass of Dobry Hall. /Dasey/

**Note: **This doesn't follow a specific timeline. There may be OCs, sorry about that. CP Coulter owns Derek, Casey, and the other Dalton characters. I own the idea – and I'm sure that somehow someone else has made this first or will made something like this.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to FOX, Dalton belongs to CP Coulter, and I really want to own the Stuart Trio and Justin Bancroft. Can you give 'em to me? Hahaha, just kidding.

**Dasey for the win, guys!**

**A Cruise Ship Ride**

**I. That Sweet, Sweet Girl**

_"Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."__  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

**_Everything has changed_**

_By Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran__  
_**_**

**D**erek kicked the stone pebbles on the ground as he swung back and forth. The playground was filled with laughter but he didn't want to join them. He could see their happy smiles and gaily laughter and all he wanted to do was wipe it off.

If it wasn't obvious, he wasn't the happiest bunny at the current moment.

He doesn't really see himself as spoiled rotten. He got what he wanted when he wanted, but not always. This was the case here.

Derek Seigerson was the poster boy for Overachiever. His grades never went lower than what above average students would call a miracle to have. He was only in third grade but he could solve arithmetic that middle school kids would find impossible to solve. He could outrun any boys taller than him or beat them in any sport.

He just didn't know what to do now that his friend-but-not-really-friend was moving away.

He heard the sound of the Ice Cream truck's jolly tune and his Nanny's question of, "Derek, do you want Ice Cream?"

"No." Was his only answer.

He could hear the scuffle and he saw his Nanny kneel down in front of him, meeting his eyes. "Come on, Derek, chin up." She tapped his chin – she was one of the few that was allowed to touch him. "I'm sure Little Munchkin wouldn't want to see you sad."

"She's leaving." He told her, his scowl looking more like a pout. "She told me she won't leave me ever."

"Aw, come here, Pumpkin Pie." She gathered him for a hug he didn't struggle with. "It's going to be all right. You two can still be friends even if you're far apart."

He sniffed. "But she'll meet new friends and forget about me."

"No she won't." She told him.

"Yes, she will." He insisted. "I heard that that's what happened to people when they spend time apart. They forget about each other."

"Where on earth did you hear that?" His Nanny seemed vaguely amused.

"From Mr. Flahertany." He inwardly shivered at the thought of the old man that his parents trusted so much.

His Nanny snorted and mussed his hair, sitting on the other swing and watched as he sat on her lap. "That won't happen to you, Pumpkin." She said. "You and the Munchkin are going to find each other when your older – that's because your friends."

"But Anita agreed with him." He scowled at the mention of his cousin. "She said that when people leave, they'll never come back again – she said that she got that from her books and movies."

"Yes, well, Anita's wrong." His Nanny said. "Do you remember what I read to you last night?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's true." She nodded. "_When you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours to keep. _It means that you have to let the Munchkin leave, and if she comes back again, then that means you two are going to be _friends forever_." There was a smile in her face that said that that wasn't what she meant at all.

"But what if she forgets me?" He looked down at his hands and felt the tears that he didn't want to come out escape from his tear ducts.

"I won't." His head snapped up and his eyes met the eyes of the very girl they were talking about. She looked different than usual. Her nose was red, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing deeply. Her jet black hair was tied neatly in a braid and her brown eyes were wide.

"Oh goodness! Did you run all the way here?" He heard his Nanny say, putting him down on the ground and standing up to wipe the sweat that poured from his friend.

She didn't seem to hear his Nanny. Her eyes were glued to his, a steely determination was flaming besides that innocence she has. "Come on, I'll show you something!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the trees near the playground.

"Ah!" He looked back to see his Nanny stand again, as if ready to follow. But then his friend shook her head and said that they were going to be real fast.

"Come on, D, it's over here." She tugged his hands, motioning for him to move faster.

"W-where are we going?" He asked.

"Just wait." They passed some trees and he saw her grin when she stopped at a really tall and fat one. "Here!"

"Why are we here?" Derek really didn't understand. He was a smart boy, but when it comes to his friend and her spontaneous acts, he was back to his original age.

"To show you that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends." She grinned and pointed at the base of the tree. There was a messy writing there. He leant down to read it and his eyes widened.

"I wrote that last, last yesterday." She said, her voice dropping a decibel and showing a tidbit of shyness. "I really, really will miss you."

He started to sob quietly and he felt her arms round his neck. "You're my Best Friend too, Cas." He said. "I promise I won't forget you."

"Of course you won't." She giggled. "And when you're really sad, just come here and add some stuff there and it'll be like you're pouring it all to me."

"Thank you." He whispered to her.

She grinned, showing off her perfectly straight white teeth. "Don't worry about it." She said.

And then, their moment was broken when they heard her name being called out. She let out a gasp and apologized, kissing both of his cheeks and saying that she didn't tell her Mommy where she went. His eyes were wide as he watched her give a final wave to him before disappearing down the streets with her Mommy.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin?" He heard his Nanny approach. "What was that about?"

He ignored her, opting to sit down and facing the base of the tree. His hands traced the names she wrote there:

**DEREK - ****I, CASSIDY JACOBS, VOWS TO BE YOUR FRIEND FOREVER AND EVER TILL ETERNITY**

**Notes: Okay, I was listening to some hardcore Taylor Swift (her RED Album) and I came upon _I Almost Do, The Way I loved You _and _The Moment I knew _and all I could think of is Casey and Derek. I just love them!**

**This is for CP Coulter's headcanon, Derek liked a girl when he was in Elementary but she had to move. He didn't know that it was Casey because she changed her last name to her Mom's maiden name and dyed her hair brown.**

**MY HEADCANON**

**Cassidy "Casey" Lambert-Jacobs was born and raised in Ohio, USA and she and Derek met in the playground. She had to move away because of some Family problems. The Divorce between his parents was terrible and she left with her mom. She had Jet black hair back then and wears girly clothes. What Derek liked about her the most was that she didn't really knew him at first but she still played with him. The two of them were alone in the Playground and she taught him how to swing by himself. They became friends after that – they only meet in the Playground. There was an innocence in her eyes that Derek was determined to protect.**

**TO CP COULTER, is it just me or _Dati_ by Sam Conception fits this scenario perfectly.**

**Can anyone tell me what Dasey's transportation is like... because I thought of Gondola, but that's already Jogan.**

**Starting Time: 1:34 PM (May 1, 2014)**

**Finishing Time: 2:25 PM (May 1, 2014)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cruise Ship Ride**

**Message from the Heart**

_"I bet you think I either moved on or hate you__  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply.  
I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you  
And risk another goodbye._

_And I just wanna tell you__  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do."_

**_I almost Do_**

_By Taylor Swift_

* * *

**-D**ear-

Hey, Derek,

You are one hell of a son of a bitch. I can't fucking believe I trusted you. I hate you. I hate you _so _goddamn much.

You know, I used to love cakes – every single damn kind, but now I can't even look at one without wanting to retch. I couldn't even look at a fucking CUPCAKE without wanting to throw it to your face.

My whole room is a mess and I blame you. Do you have any idea how many pictures you left on my ceiling? I fell down – twice, probably broke a bone or two and it's all your fault. God, I hate you. There's a bunch of stuffing's here from decapitated stuff toys and now I'm feeling guilty – which I shouldn't but still… I can't believe I almost killed my baby because of you.

I hate you. God! The Kitchen's supply of Cookie Dough Ice Cream has been reduced to zero and it's all your fault. I'm probably going to be fat and I blame you.

I hate how you imprinted on every fucking corner of my room – the dorm and everywhere. I can't get you out and I hate you. Who the hell do you think you are that you can trample on Casey Lambert's heart, eh?

Do you have any idea how much you destroyed my birthday!? And now you're planning on destroying my Christmas too?

You Fucking Son of a Bitch!

I waited for you. I stood there like an idiot, wearing my best dress – hell, I wore thongs for you – as I waited in the cold. I felt like I was going to be buried in snow, you _la hijo puta! _I was so happy when I saw your car, you know. I waited for you to come out, to say "Baby, I'm here, sorry for making you wait" and kissing me like no tomorrow. But then I saw you macking on a whore with fake boobs!

I hate you!

Listen here, you bastard, listen well. This is step one of getting over you. And after I'm done with this, I won't be the same Casey you know. I'll be better, stronger. Hell, I'll wear thongs as I go to clubs and let them feel me up – because from my angle, that's the kind of girl you want. I'm not doing this for you, it's all for me. I'm going to show you that you're wrong for stringing me up.

Do you know that you caused the rift between one of my best friend and I? I pushed her aside to make room for you. I should've trusted Emmy when she said you're nothing more but a bastard who thinks with his dick.

And you know why I hate you the most?

I hate you because I love you. I loved you. I still love you. And that hurts because you hurt me. I should've known better than letting a womanizer in. I wasted two months of my life for you – it revolved all around you, you cheating scumbag.

-Love-

-Ca-

C. Lambert

* * *

**C**asey looked down at the paper, the satisfied air around her diminishing as she crumpled it and threw it behind her. She took out another stationary and began writing another letter she wasn't going to send.

She heard the door creak open but she didn't look up. She was focused on her work, cursing his name more and more. Then, she heard heavy weight being dropped on the bed and a familiar voice spoke.

"Are you planning on burying yourself with love letters?" She scowled at her friend, Ermengarde Lancaster, who looked at home in the Prima dormitory.

"What are you doing here, Ermengarde? I thought you'd be going home for Christmas?" Casey whirled around to face the _Snow White _of the Dobry Halls. Ermengarde's skin was as white as snow, only more accentuated by the winter clothing she wore. Her hazel eyes bored on her own body, and if she was a lesser woman, she would've been shrinking by them.

"I wanted too, but I cancelled my flight and ripped my form." She shrugged, as if it hardly mattered that she wasn't going to be spending Christmas with her (as she calls it) _Sweet Brother, Darling Mother _and _Brave Father._

Casey raised an eyebrow at her. "Ahum?"

"I was there when it happened you know." Her best friend moved closer. "I saw how you tore Kerri Johansen a new one."

"Who?"

"The 'whore with fake boobs', as your letter clearly states." She pointed at the open paper she had thrown earlier.

"Hey!" She took a dive for it but then Ermengarde intercepted and darted the other way.

"Look, Cas, I'm your girl." Ermengarde brushed some of the brown strands falling down her eyes. "I'll always be here for you."

Casey's mask fell and h face crumpled in despair. Her arms got flabby and she fell down, crying on her friend's shoulder. She kept shouting curses at Derek, calling his name as if it was the worst bad word in the world. Then, she jumped up and punched and kicked and destroyed everything that reminded her of Derek – in this case, _everything_.

"Cas! Stop that! Cas, you'll hurt yourself!" She heard Ermengarde's frantic voice, coaxing her back from her hysterics. "Cas!"

"I-I hate him." She cried out. "But I love him! That's not fair! He hurt me _so _much, betrayed me after I've given him my everything, and yet I still love him."

"Sometimes, the one we hate the hardest is the one we love the most." She nodded her head sagely.

"That doesn't make sense." Casey sniffled, her body encased with her petite friend's arms.

"It doesn't have to." She said. "All that matters is that _you _are fine and _over _that son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." The badass of Dobry Halls was turned into a sniveling girl as she recalled the heartbreak Derek Sergeison had given her.

"Pishposh, Darling." Ermengarde grinned. "It doesn't matter."

Casey sniffled again, wiping her eyes. "I-I'm going to finish my _hate_ letter."

"Are you ever going to send it?" She asked, watching the brunette work on her _letter_. "You've written tons of letters and if you don't tore it apart or throw it on the trash; you keep it in your drawer untouched."

"I don't know." Casey murmured. "I'll try. It's the first step for getting over after all."

"But you can't." She said, a soft sad tone in her voice. "Or rather, you don't want to."

"No!" She denied wildly. "I do! I want him out of my head! I want his touches out of my head! I don't want to hear his voice or his laugh when I sit here. I don't want to smell his cologne in my duvet!"

"Okay, that's too much info." Ermengarde stood up from the same duvet that had Derek's scent.

"I want to destroy the shirts and jackets he left but I can't." She cried out.

"Give it to me and I'll burn it." She was dutifully ignored.

"And my baby!" She hugged the large stuff toy – the same stuff toy that he said he only gave her. "My sweet angel. Oh, baby, Mommy is so sorry she tried to hurt you."

"Okay, that's it." Ermengarde said, pulling the taller girl to her side. "Listen up, babe, Aunti E is speaking, 'kay?" She got a nod. "You and I are having the best girl's night in history of girl's night. I'll phone Daddy and tell him to write us a permission slip – you'll be spending the hols with me. The two of us will debate the merits of New York (Broadway) and LA (Movies), okay? We will fly England for Boxing Day and spent the rest of the time all around that place – we can even fly to Venice while we're at it. We'll finish it with a bang in that party in Paris for the New Year. Capice?"

"Okay."

"And we _will _get you over that son of a bitch." Ermengarde left, phone in hand and punching numbers in a speed that was worthy of fastest texting.

Casey was left standing in the middle of her room. She looked around the place, ripped pictures strewn the floor and clothes everywhere. It was like a storm went through it. She moved back towards her desk and looked at her new hate letter. As she read the contents, her eyes burned and the tears fell down again.

"I hate you." She whispered at the torn face of her ex. "I hate you so much." He simply kept smiling at her. "Why did you have to pick me to play with? Why did you make me fall for you?" She sobbed. "Why in the world do I still love you?"

* * *

**Note: Hi! Sorry for this, but this is how my best friend tried to get over her heartbreaks. She destroyed everything that reminded her of _he-who-shall-not-be-named _and taboo-ed his name. His name was like Voldemort around her. She wrote him plenty of hate mails – and she sent it.**

**There was a big fight after that. She confronted him through his _mother_. Yeah – she's that _badass_ (as she says) and then she got a voice recording of _her _yelling at _him_ and how she hadn't raised him that way.**

**Anyway, this chapter introduces an OC – I really don't know many Dobry girls except for Hope, Mika and Sydney. And I know Hope goes back home during the Hols and I think the other two does to. And so, here is Ermengarde Lancaster. Please try not to kill me, 'kay?**

**Tell me if I should tear her down or something. I already tried putting up a profile but she's mostly in the background. She's the Julian Larson of Dobry – except she's _nice and charming, an untouchable Princess_. She only let a handful of people in – Casey and… Casey. Yeah, Casey's the only one she can call her Best Friend or Close Friend there.**

**Anywho~~!**

**FINISHING TIME: 10:09 AM (May 2, 2014)**

**STARTING TIME: 8:45 AM (May 2, 2014)**


End file.
